Gale's Hunger Games
by Laserfire
Summary: Gale's perspective of Catching fire when Katniss returns.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is Katniss and Gale when she returns from the Games in Gale's perspective. Not a one-shot but I might not be updating for a while.**_

_**Disclaimer: Not Suzanne Collins but am simply a fan of her genius!**_

I saw her as soon as the train stopped.

Katniss. Catnip.

She was with that idiot Baker Boy.

I had to stop myself smashing his nose in when I saw him smile and kiss her as they got off the train.

The press were having a field-day. The star-crossed lovers from District 12. I think she should have just shot him at the end. Save her a lot of trouble but Katniss isn't cold-blooded. I would have done it for her if I was there.

I waited with her mother and Prim.

Mum didn't want to come in case Posy got upset so I came with them and now I have to pretend I am her cousin.

This sucks.

She ran over to us and hugged Prim tightly as though someone was about to come and take her away. She even hugged her mother. If you've known Katniss for more then five minutes, you'd know that she doesn't have a lot of respect for her mother. She's a brilliant healer but Katniss always told me about the times after our fathers died and her mother went into Lock-Down mode.

She gave me a beautiful smile and went to hug me as her mother cut in.

"Katniss. Gale, YOUR COUSIN, came to welcome you home."

She stared at us as though we had two heads. I gave her an encouraging nod. She shrugged and hugged me anyway. The last time I'd hugged her, she was about to be shipped off to her death. I held her tightly. He looked over at us while we were hugging. I moved my hands down to her waist and whispered in her ear.

"Missed you Catnip."

His face hardened and so did mine as our eyes locked. My thoughts were 'If he thinks he's going to win this, his head's filled with flour.'

We broke apart and flashed each other another smile. She walked beside me as we left the station.

"Cousin?" She whispered.

"Yeah. Everyone thought it would be weird if you're best friend was a guy if you're _in love_with lover boy over there."

I remember when he first admitted it in his interview. Yes, I was jealous. I see the way guys looked at her before and I never really liked it.

But I wasn't sure of my feelings until he openly, in front of the entire of Panem said he loved her.

My family went around to Katniss' house when the interviews were being shown and I remember _every_ head in the room turning to see my reaction as he said the words I despised coming from his mouth about Katniss.

I gripped onto the table and nearly broke a bit off.

She blushed.

"Oh, right. Did I sound believable?"

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently. I know it might be mean but I want to hear her say it. I need to hear her say it.

"I was acting, Gale"

Those words are like a miracle. I can't help smiling. She doesn't love Baker Boy.

But I love her.

And now that she's back, I'm not going to let her go.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Sunday. Our hunting day.

We were in the woods as per usual. She had her bow slung over her shoulder and I had set up about three snares on our way in.

She didn't speak much and I just started asking random questions about what the food was like and if all the people in the Capitol were jerks.

"A lot of them but my stylist was amazing. Cinna. And Peeta said Portia was sound enough."

I nodded and we walked for another while until she broke into the laughter I loved.

"Did I tell you that I shot an arrow at the Gamemakers?"

"What! No!"

She laughed again.

"Yeah. To get my score. I started shooting a few arrows and they didn't even have the decency to look! So I got mad and shot one at the apple in the pig's mouth which was right in front of them."

I burst into laughter with her.

"One guy fell into the bowl of punch!"

We were literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"I wish I could've been there!"

My statement has a negative effect on both of us. We stop laughing and avoid each other's gaze. I wonder had I been picked to go, if our sponsor had come up with the same strategy, would we be the star-crossed lovers from District 12?

We stand right next to each other and face each other. I think I'm about to say something but instead I take her face in my hands and I kiss her gently on the lips. I think she's about to pull away, but she moves in, kisses me back and curls her fingers around the front of my jacket.

It is amazing.

I want to stay there forever. Just us in our favourite place but we both pull apart. I want to tell her then. Right there, right then but I can't. Not after the Games but I make a silent pact that I will tell her before she falls for him.

"I had to do that. At least once."

Her face becomes confused. I know she's thinking about him but I don't care. She might be thinking that she can't love me because of him or that she loves me but she doesn't know how to tell Peeta but I don't want to hear her yet. Not until she's had time to think about the kiss we just shared.

"Gale..." She tries but I shush her kindly and she is grateful.

"Want to come check the snares with me?" I ask and she shrugs.

We walk towards one of my snares, silently. I wouldn't mind talking to her, just not about us, not about that.

We caught three rabbits plus the squirrel Katniss shot.

We're pretty happy with it all in all but our mood has shifted, drastically.

We don't talk much on the way home.

I suddenly burst into laughter remembering her and the Gamemakers. She asks me what I'm laughing about and I repeated it again. She laughed too and it felt as though nothing had happened between us.

Funnily enough, we saw him walking home the same way as us. Katniss' mum invited me and my family over dinner so I was heading over with her when we met him.

He smiled when he saw her which was hard not to resent.

"Hi Katniss. Gale." He nodded at me but smiled at her again.

"Where are you two off to?" As if he didn't know. It was clear that I wasn't going to answer so Katniss answered.

"Oh, Gale's coming over to mine. For dinner. Hazelle, Rory, Vick and Posy are over there already so we probably have to rush." She replied nicely, probably sensing the hostility between us.

"Oh." All he said. Lover boy probably wanted an invite. I wasn't going to give him one. I tried so hard to hate him but he wasn't all that bad a guy. I always got angry when he looked at her. I know that sounds over-protective but I wouldn't care at all if they were just friends or not together anymore but the problem is in the eyes of the Capitol, they're in love and I don't fit in the Capitol's ideal future for them.

But the Capitol and I have never seen eye to eye.

"You can come, if you like..." Katniss trailed off and glanced at me. I nod at them. She smiles. I speak again.

"Yeah, Peeta, you should come."

He looks surprised at me.

"Eh, okay, I'll tell mum. Thanks."

His last comment is directed at me and I give one nod.

As we wait for him to emerge, Katniss stares at me when she thinks I'm not looking. I don't catch her at it but I don't want to. She'll just wonder why I'm being so nice to a guy that she knows I don't like. I'm only being nice to him for her even though I don't like him.

This is complicated.

_**That little shiny button with the words "Review this chapter" wants you to press it. I think you should!!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't know how to do the thingy on the i in naive so sorry. And I know Katniss didn't tell Madge or anyone about what President Snow said but I put it in that she did.**

**Happy reading and thanks for the reviews!!**

"Gale! Katniss is on!"

My mother called me for the fourth time. Katniss and Peeta were on their Victory Tour. I decided that I'd watch a bit today but it was sort of weird for me to watch them kissing in public. Jealousy was a feeling I felt a lot these days and Katniss was still too naive to realise it. I got up and walked to our small sitting room where Katniss' mum had given us their smaller tv. Mum was seated in front of it with Rory and Posy at her feet.

"Hey mom." I said glumly.

"Shhhhh." Posy shushed me and I stood beside my mother's chair.

"What's happened?" I asked her. She gave me a weak smile.

My head turned towards the tv where Katniss and Peeta were standing up on the podium.

It looked really fancy and so did they. Their stylists had certainly been busy. Peeta's clothes had completely changed and Katniss' hair was way too shiny but she looked beautiful as usual. My mum looked at me, knowingly. I turned my head back towards the screen.

Peeta was saying something. I couldn't hear him.

"Turn it up." I said and my little brother Rory did. We caught Peeta's speech at the end when he knelt down and Katniss looked at him surprised.

"Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?"

My mother gasped. I couldn't even do that.

They all turned to see my face but I was focused on Katniss completely.

Her expression changed drastically from questioning to ecstatic. Her hand flew to her face and she screamed with excitement. If looks could kill, Peeta would be dead a thousand times over, even through the tv screen. My hand went to the side of my mum's chair and I could swear I heard the wood breaking.

"Gale..." My mother tried but I kept my eyes focused on Katniss.

She placed her hand on his cheek.

"Yes! Peeta, yes!"

Had someone stabbed me right then and there, I probably would have been spared a hell of a lot of pain. My mother didn't even wait to see what would happen next. She switched the tv off and turned to me with pitiful eyes.

"Gale, love, I know ho..."

"I'm going out hunting." I grumbled and released the chair arm, which was turned nearly vertical. Storming out of the room , I grabbed some rope and slammed the door.

My mum would worry, I knew that but I needed to get rid of my anger.

W hen I kissed her and she smiled, I thought that she loved me. If someone loves you, they don't get engaged to someone else. And it wasn't as if it was some sort of _friendship _kiss, it was passionate. Something I'd wanted to do for ages and the way she kissed me back and smiled made me think that it was me she loved. It was like being led into a trap.

I passed a few people on my way. Madge was one of them. She knew. I knew by her face. It matched my mother's expression and I tried to avoid her but she caught up with me.

"Gale! What's wrong?"

That blew a fuse somewhere inside me.

"What's wrong? You already know! She's marrying that idiot! Why wouldn't she? He's rich! I'm just a guy from the Seam! Tough choice! I'm such an idiot, you know that? I actually thought she loved me! Why would she, when she can have him!"

Madge was taken aback by my anger.

"Gale, she does love you but it's...."

"You don't get engaged if you're in love with someone else!"

"Listen to me!"

The fierceness of her voice shocked me and my anger was forgotten for a second. Just for a second, though.

"I love her. I really do."

"I know. I see the way you look at her."

"But it doesn't matter now, does it? When she comes back, she's going to be his. She'll have no time for her retarded _cousin_!

On Sundays, she'll be icing cakes and making frickin' tarts while I'm in the woods trying to feed my family. Of course she'd pick him! With me, she'd have to worry about starving, with him all she has to worry about is whether she put enough flour in!"

"Gale!"

I stopped.

"Gale. Listen. Katniss does love you! It's why she's doing this! Ever since President Snow came and threatened you, she..."

"President Snow threatened me? When? How do you know this?"

She looked around.

"Crap! I can't tell you, I swore I wouldn't."

"Madge, if he hurt her, I'll kill ....."

"Okay, swear you won't tell her ! Swear!"

"I swear now tell me!"

She sighed.

"When President Snow came, he... well, he told her to make him believe that she was in love with Peeta. He knew you weren't her cousin."

"What? How could he? No, he can't."

"He does. He said 'Hows the handsome cousin' and 'I know about that kiss'. She's doing this to protect you."

Her words pierced me. Katniss' way of protection was marrying someone else.

"Seriously?" I asked.

She nodded.

"I'm going hunting." I decided and kept walking.

I shouted a thank you to her and kept walking.

If she was protecting me then I was going to protect her too. Starting with her Prim and her Mother. I wanted to make sure they were okay when she was away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay!**

Hunting gave me a break

You have to think hard and stay quiet.

It helped me not think about her. In the mines, thinking to yourself is easier and therefore more painful.

I know she'll want to talk to me about why I wasn't at the dinner at the Mayor's house. I told mum to tell her I was sick which she probably didn't believe. The truth was that I thought it would be way to awkward because everyone would expect her to be glued to Peeta which I probably would have puked at the sight of.

The reason I wasn't at the Harvest Festival was that I was hunting which I told them to tell her.

I was hunting again that day. I caught a turkey which would go down well with everyone. Looking pretty pleased with myself,I walked in to find a leather bag, a flask and a pair of really fancy gloves. I knew she was there.

I stood in the doorway and waited for her to look up.

The moment she did, the rage inside me came to surface and I forgot why she was doing it. All I could remember was that she was marrying him and not me.

"President Snow personally threatened to have you killed."

Her voice was defensive.I raised my eyebrow even though I already knew.

"Anyone else?"

I tried to sound a bit bored.

"Well he didn't actually give me a copy of the list. But it's a good guess it includes both our families".

Her voice is slightly less defensive but more informative.

I walked over to the fire and crouched beside because it was freezing outside. I warmed my hands slightly.

"Unless what?" I asked.

"Unless nothing, now." Her face fell slightly and I wanted to hold her to me more then anything but I stayed and stared into the fire.

"Thanks for the heads-up." I said. There's an element of humour in my voice and I catch her smiling slightly but then both our heads drop.

"I do have a plan, you know."

Katniss having a plan was a small bit funny to me. I always made the plan, hunting, selling whatever.

"Yeah. I bet it's a stunner." I said and threw the gloves back to her, a little forcefully. Her head leaned back a bit as I threw but then went back but still held the small, sad face.

"Here, I don't want your _fiancé's_ old gloves."

"He's not my fiancé. That's just an act. And these aren't his gloves. They were Cinna's."

There was a small element of anger in her voice but I wasn't swayed.

Instead, I reached over to her lap and took the gloves back again. I put one on my hand and looked interested.

"Give them back then. Well, at least I'll die in comfort."

"That's optimistic Of course, you don't know what's happened."

"Let's have it then."

She smiled as I answered, probably happy that I didn't tell her to leave me alone and to go back to him.

Her speech was long but I listened. I started preparing the food Katniss gave us. I didn't want to take it but Katniss wouldn't take it back. I caught her staring at my hands but her gaze didn't break. As she took a swig of tea, I spoke.

"Well, you've really made a mess of things."

"I'm not even done."

"I've heard enough for the moment. Let's skip ahead to this plan of yours."

There was a moment of silence. I looked towards her and she took a deep breath.

"We run away."

"What?" My voice had an ounce of surprise and she looked desperate.

"We take to the woods and make a run for it."

My mind spun. I remember when I suggested it first. The day of the reaping. The day of her reaping. The day I lost her and now I had the chance to get her back.

She thought my silence was uncertainty and she tries desperately again.

"You said yourself we could do it. The day of the reaping. You said."

My joy overcame my fury and I lifted her off the ground. She was willing to give up her planned life with him and run away with me. I started laughing and she wrapped her hands around my neck, which tingled at her touch.

I put her down but didn't stop holding her. This was my chance. I laughed again.

"Okay, let's run away!"

"Really? You don't think I'm mad? You'll go with me?"

"I do think you're mad but I'll still go with you." I laughed again. "We can do it. I know we can. Let's go and never come back."

"You're sure? Because it's going to be hard with all the kids. And I don't want to go five miles and have you..."

"I'm sure. I'm completely, entirely, one-hundred percent sure."

I pulled her closer to me and she didn't pull away. She closed her eyes and I tilted my head down.

"I love you."

My voice was a soft whisper. Her eyes shot open and I thought she was going to reply but her eyes were full of shock.

"I...I know."

Her arms grabbed me before I could pull away from her.

"I know! And you... you know what you are to me!"

I pull away completely.

"Gale," she tries again. I cursed myself for looking as she called, "I can't think of anyone that way now. All I can think about, everyday, every waking minute from when they drew Prim's name from the reaping, is how afraid I am. And there doesn't seem to be room for anything else. I fwe could get somewhere else, maybe I could be different. I don't know."

I knew that my disappointment showed. Half of me thought that she meant it but then the other half thought she was just saying it to make sure I come. I turned away from her and focused on the roasting chestnuts. I changed the subject to my mother and Katniss followed the example. I think we were both glad to not be talking about it but it was all I could think about. ' I love you.' 'I know'. It wasn't a vain 'I know' as if she were saying ' how could anyone not love me?'but more of a 'I don't know what to say'. My feelings simmered as we discussed our mothers coming. I started feeling better until she mentioned Haymitch, the drunk, coming. I asked her if she was serious.

"Theu'd torture him and Peeta." I scowled as she said his name.

"What?" She said getting annoyed.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realise how big our party was." I said, even more annoyed.

After that, we started having a snapping row about Peeta, our mother's, anything else that poped into our minds. I was fired up until she said...

"Well, with the uprising in District 8, I doubt he's spending too much time choosing my wedding cake!" Her voiced snapped and I looked at her, intrigued.

"There's an uprising in 8?"

She shuffles, uncomfortably.

"I don't know if it's really an uprising. There's unrest. People in the streets...."

"What did you see?"

I hadn't heard anything about it.

"Nothing in person. I just heard about it." She lied. Then she sighed and gave in. I listened with interest until she broke down and started blaming herself.

"You haven't hurt people. You've given them oppurtunity. They need to be brave enough to take it! Don't you see? It's happening! It's finally happening!"

She protested strongly and insisted that we run away but I changed my mind. I pushed her away from me. My Katniss wouldn't have wanted to run away from a chance to be free.

"You go then. I'd never leave in a million years." I said and her face fell.

I can't hide the distaste in my voice.

"You could do so much," which she could. "I changed my mind. I don't want anything they made in the Capitol." I spoke the last words icily. Looking back on it, I should have begged her to stay. I didn't want to separate but instead, my pride swells and I left.

I headed for the woods again. I thought she might try coming after me so I took a few detours home.

I stopped by a small tree stump outside the woods and sat down, thinking of plans when I heard the deep, husky voice.

"Poaching is a punishable offence."

I didn't recognise the voice but I looked up, ready to tell them that they could have some if they let it slide.

His face meant business. A few other men joined him and I swallowed. Poaching is punishable by death. I stood my ground, though. If I died, it would be a noble death. My face hardened as he spat on the ground beside him.

"We've got a law-breaker, men. President Snow doesn't take too kindly to trouble-makers. Says they have to be punished. We believe him. Tie him."

**We all know what's coming next!**

**I hate the next scene but I have to put it in. Sorry if it's too graphic! It probably wont be til Thursday!**

**I love reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay. Had one major case of writers block!! I elongated the conversation between Katniss and Gale.**

The first time the whip hit me, I thought that my back had been set on fire. They'd ripped my shirt off and in my head it made it feel twice as painful. Not in real life, the shirt wouldn't have offered any protection but the thought of having a shirt instead of bare flesh was better but they didn't give me any type of mercy.

"Walk Poacher!" He ordered. I staggered forward, knowing it would only get worse if I ignored them.

The second hit came and I stifled a shout. I wasn't about to give them any type of satisfaction from hearing me in pain. I bit my lip. I tasted blood but I doubted that the blood on my lip was the worst of my worries.

I tried moving my hands but the guy who tied them did a very good job. The third stroke came and then the fourth. My back started going numb.

I couldn't help shouting in pain as the fifth belt came down on my bloody body. My vision got blurred but I could make out a fair few figures gathering around me. A tall figure stood forward.

"Oi! That's enough! Leave him alone."

I knew the voice. It was Darius.

"He was caught poaching. This is none of your concern." A voice behind me said. For a few precious minutes, the whipping stopped. I started breathing really loudly and I collapsed to my knees. Darius ran forward to help me.

"Stay back!" The guy with the whip ordered but Darius ignored him.

"Gale! Gale! Wake up!" His voice ordered me back to semi-consciousness.

He lifted me up off the ground but the guy with the whip threw him to the ground, carelessly and knocked me on the ground. I wasn't concerned about me though, I was concerned about him.

"Darius." My voice was weak but people heard. A woman screamed. There was a sickening moment when I thought it was my mother but I didn't hear the scream again.

The next whip hit me unexpectedly, I shouted again, not able to hide the searing pain that ripped through my skin.

Then my eyes went black. It felt like my mind was floating for a minute but I heard something that would always shock me awake.

"Gale!" Her voice sounded terrified. I tried to open my eyes but they refused. I wanted to shout but my mouth refused to call her, to warn her to get away.

She flung herself around my back.

Then I heard another whip-crack but I didn't feel anything. On top of me, Katniss muffled a scream.

I wanted nothing more but to tell her to go away and that I'd be okay. But my mouth was too stubborn.

"Oh excellent. She's supposed to be modelling Wedding dresses. What am I supposed to say to her stylists now?"

It was the drunk. Haymitch. Katniss loosened her grip around me but didn't let go completely.

Her warmth helped me go. I thought I was dying. Her arms held me in place so that I wouldn't fall. I felt like an idiot. That girl was the girl that I had refused to leave with. At that moment, I would've gone anywhere with her. Her breath whispered my name desperately.

"Gale, please, wake up. Wake up, Gale."

Her hand brushed my face gently. My body slumped to the ground.

* * *

My eyes opened sharply. I expected to be at home or in a coffin, whichever came first but I found myself in Katniss' house with Katniss standing over me. Her eyes looked sleepless and there was a long scar running down her cheek.

"Katniss." I whispered and she gave me a brave smile. I breathed loudly from the pain in my back and she immediately reached out her hand to me. I smiled as best I could and she spoke.

"What happened? I mean, before the.., you know?"

Her eyes were so inquisitive that I couldn't shrug her question off.

"They saw the damn turkey." My voice was bitter seeing as I had caught it and there was no chance that they'd give it to my family.

"Hazelle came over earlier to see you. She had to tell Posy that you'd gone on holiday. How are you feeling?"

She gave a tiny laugh.

"Stupid question."

"No. I'm, well, better than before. Why did you do that?" I said, pointing to her scar. She pursed her lips.

"They were killing you."

Her voice was factual and I didn't contradict it.

I look down.

"I thought you'd be gone by now."

She shook her head and leaned towards me. Her lips brushed against mine.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, just locked in a gentle kiss. We broke apart after a while but our eyes locked. Our expressions were neutral until she interrupted.

"No. I'm going to stay here and cause all sorts of trouble."

Her tone was slightly amused and I caught myself flashing her a small smile in return for her own.

She stroked my face with her hand again.

"You should sleep. Mum said you'd need it."

I nodded again and she sat beside me as I drifted off.

**Remember the shiny button!**

**I can't wait for Mockingjay even though it's ages away!**


	6. Chapter 6

Mum and Katniss insisted that I take 'it easy' for the next few days. It was sort of suckish because I couldn't hunt, couldn't even work to make money. But our money problems were a lot less then most people's because Katniss got mum a job working for the drunk (probably shouldn't call him that.)

I walked towards our tiny sitting room where mum and Posy were waiting for President Snow's announcement about the 'twist' in the next Games, The Quarter Quell. I wasn't eligible anymore but Rory was and I hadn't had the time to teach him anything in case he was chosen.

The screen erupted in to fake applause as he stepped up to the podium, his carefully whitened teeth gliming like a snake's. He gave a few waves and smiles before he raised his hand for silence.

"Ladies and Gentle men of Panem. It is my great honour and duty to present to you The Quarter Quell!" The applause started again.

"Your bloodbath hasn't started yet, you bastard." I muttered, avoiding Posy shocked expression that I'd used 'a naughty word'.

"This year is the anniversary of our 75th Annual Hunger Games!" Again, more applause.

He raised his hand again.

"Every 25 years, we add a small surprise for our tributes and this year, I am sure, will be our most exciting yet!" No one clapped this time. There was too much suspense and tension left in the air.

"This year, our tributed shall be reaped from the already existing pool of winners!" His voice showed excitement. It had a victorious tone. My mother raised her hand to her face and gasped.

Only then did I catch on to what he was saying.

"THAT BASTARD!" I shouted and slammed my fist down on the table.

"Poor Katniss! Oh Gale!"

"He's done this on purpose! He's trying to make sure she doesn't come back alive! He's _going_ to make sure she dies in his sick, sadistic Games!"

"Gale..." My mother attempted to calm me down but there was no way, I'd calm down until President Snow would pay.

"No. No. She's not going back in there! It's not allowed." I racked my brains, desperetely trying to come up with some solution but none came.

"Gale..." She tried again.

"I love her. I love her and I'm not going to let her die!" I blurted out but surprisingly, she didn't seem shocked.

"Gale. Listen to me." She stood up. I was taller than her but the urgency in her voice made me listne like a child.

She took a deep breath.

"If you love her as much as I know you do, you'll be there for her. She'll need someone to confide in and she can't tell Peeta seeing as he'll be going through the same thing. Let her know you'll be there for her."

I nodded and swore silently that I'd keep my promise.

The next time I saw her, she was desperetely trying to hide her sadness. She expected me to say something but instead I reached out and pulled her close to me.

"You'll be fine. I know you will. I'll show you traps and how to hoist people off the ground. Anything you need. I'm here for you."

She wrapped her arms around me tighter and placed her head on my shoulder.

"That's partly why I came. Me, Peeta and Haymitch are going into super training mode, I guess. You're the best trapper I know. Will you help us?"

I nodded immediately. A smile broke onto her face which is something that I hadn't expected to see in a while.

She motioned for me to follow.

"What? Now?" I asked

"Oh. Unless you're busy."

"I'm not."

She smiled again we walked towards Haymitch's garden. Both Haymitch and Peeta were there already and Peeta looked a little surprised to see me but I looked away from him.

"Ah. Good man. How's the back?" Haymitch walked over. It was pretty shocking not to see him drunk.

"A lot better. Thanks." I answered as politely as possible for me.

"I'll go get us all some drinks before Gale starts." Katniss volunteered.

The minute she left, Peeta walked up to me.

"I ... we really appreciate this." He sounded pretty awkward.

"Katniss is my best friend. She won't get hurt." My last sentence was slightly threatening and I meant it to be. I would do all in my power to make her safe.

"No. She won't. I'll make sure she doesn't."

The fact that I was about a head taller then Peeta helped with my threat.

"Good. You'd better."

I know it was harsh but if he didn't think I meant business, he'd be in for a shock.

"I will. I love her." He glared up at me.

I glared and balled my fists to move forward, threateningly.

"Don't make the stupid mistake of thinking that you're the only one who loves her."

"I love her just as much as you do." He protested.

"What is this, some sort of competition to you? She's just the prize?"

I knew it wasn't. Anyone could but he was baiting me into a fight that I was about to accept.

"Of course not, I just ...." He tried to snarl.

"Don't."

"Guys. Drinks." Katniss called from behind us. Luckily, she wasn't looking so we stepped apart and walked forward, me slightly behind. My mother came out with a four drinks and sat down beside us.

I took one gratefully from her and she gave me a knowing smile.

The rest of the day we spent trapping. I spent most of my time over with Katniss for obvoius reasons until she said.

"Peeta's struggling a bit."

I looked over to him, where sure enough, Baker Boy couldn't get the knot correctly.

"Need help?" My voice wasn't jeering but more helpful this time.

He glanced my way as I strode over to him.

"No, I .... yeah."

"The knot goes like this."

I demonstrated it and he took in the information happily.

I wasn't sure what made him do it, but he leant over so that Katniss couldn't see and said, barely audibly.

"Sorry. I was out of order."

"Sorry." I said to him but mine was more like a small child, pouting but then I gave a small smile and told him to pull the rope tighter.

"Oh yeah." He said and did as I told him.

I walked over to Haymitch and he was amazing. Like my dad.

Back over to Katniss who looked like she was doing alright too.

I was actually glad I was helping, Because I meant what I said. She was not going to die.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nope not suzanne collins.**

**I realise that this scene didn't happen but ah well!**

_Her voice called me sweetly. I gave an odd look to no one because I saw no one. I was alone in a frozen wasteland. There were walls surrounding me and with a sickening feeling, I knew where I was._

_An arena._

_Her voice called me again. This time urgently._

"_Gale! Gale!"_

"_Katniss?"_

_My voice was slightly muffled though I didn't know why. Her voice called me again, she elongated my name and she sounded further away._

"_Katniss?!"_

"_Run Gale!" Her voice came from above me. Guiding me._

_I ran, not sure what I was running from but just deciding to trust her._

_There was absolutely nowhere to hide. Just ice and water under my bare feet. All I wore was a small shirt and a pair of shorts._

"_Katniss? What's going on?" I shouted in every direction._

_Then the laugh came. That laugh, I'd recognise materialised beside me and gave a tiny grin._

_She called again, this time both of us._

"_Gale! Peeta! Run!"_

_I turned to him and motioned for him to follow. But he merely shook his head and produced a knife. I backed up, realising that I didn't have a single weapon. He stayed where he stood but looked up._

"_What should I do?"_

"_Stop!" He didn't hear or didn't want to as he approached._

"_Peeta! What the hell are you doing?"_

_He laughed and suddenly I was on my knees._

"_These are your Hunger Games, Gale. The winner gets the prize both of us want. The loser...."_

_He trailed off and gave a small snarl and leapt. Suddenly he disppeared. I wasn't in an arena anymore. I was in a church._

_She was there and so was he, locked in a passionate embrace. She, dressed in white, threw her arms around him and shouted._

"_I do!"_

_The arena. Suddenly Katniss was in front of me and Peeta and we both lay on the ground. She wasn't alone. A thin, pasty looking man stood beside her and gave us a disappointed look._

"_Well, Ms. Everdeen, choose."_

_He tutted as he glanced down at me._

"_How's the handsome cousin?"_

_I tried to stand but something preventing me wouldn't yield._

"_Time is of the essence!" He screeched at her and she shook her head._

"_No, no, I can't!" Her voice was terrified._

"_Katniss" I whispered but then Peeta was up and standing above me, his knife readied._

"_Too late, Gale. You were too late. These were your hunger games. And you lost." _

_Then the knife plunged into my stomach._

Waking up was both good and bad. My body, it seemed, was on the wrong side of the bed and my blanket curled up beside me. I raised my head to glance at the small clock.

11:25.

I groaned.

One hour and thirty-five minutes was all we had left. I got dressed quickly and hurried towards the front door.

"Gale." My mother's voice was pitiful. I walked towards the kitchen where she stood, looking out the small window.

"Yes?"

"Just be careful. Tell her she has to be careful." Her voice was shaky.

"Yeah. I will." I placed a hand on her shoulder but withdrew it as I walked to our front door.

It was sunny. Ironic, really, that today of all days would be nice.

I rushed towards her house. Prim's little goat was grazing in the gardenand as I past her, I gave her a small pat on the head.

The door opened before I got the chance to knock. Prim stepped out, dressed like a little princess in a frilly white dress and a yellow cardigan. She looked as though she'd been crying.

"Hi Prim. You look so pretty." I said, trying to make the small girl smile but she didn't. She was clearly thinking about Katniss. Prim thought the sun shone out of her, which it did.

"How's Katniss?" I asked as she stood aside to let me in. She sniffed but pointed to Katniss' bedroom.

"She's in there."

Her small voice gave far too much away. Now that I was closer to her, I could see the tear marks on her cheeks.

I knelt down to her level and took her hands in mine.

"Shhhh." I tried to speak soothingly as an uninvited tear appeared in her right eye. I brushed it away gently.

"Your sister is the bravest girl I know. She will win again." I smiled a little and was taken aback when she did too.

"I have a present for Posy." She squeeked and went to fetch it.

I waited in the hall, afraid of going into Katniss' room. I heard some gentle snoring from inside so I didn't want to wake her. Prim returned and walked towards me with a small package in her hands.

"It's my small doll. I thought Posy might like it."

"She'll love it."

I took it and gave Prim a little smile. She beckoned me towards the kitchen. Her mother was there, preparing breakfast.

"Hello Gale. Oh I'll go wake her." She tried to walk past us.

"No, it's fine. She'll need her rest." She gave me a nod and continued with her cooking.

"Do you need some help?" I offered.

"Gale, you're a guest in this house." She gave me another smile and we both turned to the sound of the door opening.

"Oh, hi." Her voice was surprised.

"I thought we agreed on twelve o'clock?" She asked me.

"It's ten past."

She glanced at the clock and her eyes widened.

"Oh I'm sorry!" She said and rushed off to get changed.

We headed out together.

"Where Peeta?" I asked.

She shrugged and we continued walking. Mrs. Everdeen and Prim walked in front of us, gripping each others hands.

She looked beautiful. Dressed in a silk dress and delicate shoes, she was a vision. If only she wasn't so clumsy in them. I gave a small laugh as she cursed the high-heels for the third time. She shot me a glare.

"It's impossible to walk in these things!" She complained as we reached the square. Before we joined her family and mine, she gripped my arm. I turned towards her.

"Take care of them, won't you?"

"Of course I will."

"If....if I can't come back."

This time it was me who pulled her towards me.

"They're no match for you. If any of them hurt you, I'll... I'll...." My voice was vicious.

She wrapped her arms around me tightly and for a second, I was oblivious to the fact that in a matter of minutes, she'd be gone from my grasp to a place where I couldn't protect her.

We broke apart and shuffled awkwardly towards our parents. My mum threw her a sympathetic look but not until Effie stood up and smiled brillantly.

"Welcome District 12, to the 75th Hunger Games! Our good President Snow has announced that this year, the tributes will be reaped from the already existing pool of victors! So here we go. Ladies first."

Her thin hand leaned over to pick a name. There was only one, not much of a choice.

"Katniss Everdeen!"

Katniss sighed, gave her mother and Prima final hug before giving me one, then she stood forward to accept her 'prize'. My hands locked into fists as Peeta stood beside her.

It turned out that none of us got to say goodbye. She was whisked away with Peeta in a carraige and the next time I'd see her would be during her interview where she'd be pretending to be madly in love with Peeta. No, there was no pretence this time round.

But I didn't care as much as I should've. As long as she lived, I'd be happy.

**Shiny button!!!!!!!! =]**


	8. Chapter 8

I watched them every single day. The interviews, any announcements, everything. I rushed home from work, dreading that if I got home I'd see someone killing her or her face being blown in the sound of the cannon. Luckily, each time I came home, she was on screen, injured but none the less, still alive.

It was lucky that she and I often went swimming on Sundays and the fact that at the start, they had to swim. Everyone's advice to her had been "Get a bow."

She had, thankfully, and was doing alright.

Mrs. Everdeen and Prim were hardly seen outside and me and mum went to visit them quite a lot. Their eyes were always glued to the television and so were mine.

We weren't unhappy, though. Anxious, scared but usually we'd all sigh in relief that she would be living for another day. As for Baker Boy, well let's just say that I didn't give a shit as to what happened to him.

Then that day came.

I was late for work. I was sprinting towards the mines when I heard them first.

Deafening explosions . The first bomb hit the woods first. It was sickening to see my favourite place destroyed by one push of a button. A huge cloud of smoke rose from the place it fell and caught everyone's eye.

I scrambled up and sprinted towards my house. I was out of breath but kept going. They wouldn't die due to my fitness.

Another bomb fell as I was half-way there. The Seam was turned to ash before my eyes. I shouted to anyone I could to get out as I reached the house.

The four of them were rushing out the door. Posy was crying, Vick had latched himself onto the base of my mother's skirt and Rory, bless him, was trying to act brave and hurry them out the gate.

"Gale!" My mother shouted over the sound of another bomb falling. I rushed forward to them and shouted as loudly as possible.

"Go towards the woods. They have started moving towards the centre of the town so you'll get out. I have to get Prim and Mrs. Everdeen." She nodded but was reluctant to let go of my hand.

"I'll meet you there." I said as they ran towards the woods.

My mother shot me one more terrified look and continued running.

My legs managed to carry me as far as their house without a bomb coming near me. Another one hit the Mayor's house. I hoped to God that Madge was okay but secretely knew that she would have enough sense to get out and so would her father.

I smashed through the door shouting both their names. Some whimpering came from Katniss' room. Prim was curled up beside her bed, crying.

"Prim." I called and she raised her head.

"I thought they were coming for us." She soobed and I picked her up in my arms.

"No. I wouldn't let them. And neither would Katniss."

As I spoke, we ran towards the door. Outside, Katniss' mum was looking up at the sky and screaming.

"Mrs Everdeen!" I shouted at her. Her tear-streamed face turned to us.

"What are they doing?" She demanded and joined us as we bolted for our escape.

People in the streets were screaming and pointing towards the wreckage of the Mayor's house. What disgusted me the most was the smoke covering up a body in the mess.

'Not Madge, not Madge, not Madge.' I chanted in my head. Prim was trailing behind us so I scooped her up in my arms and avoided the mob of people cowering over the ruins of the house.

The woods seemed quieter then usual. The smoke was still lingering. I had no idea where we were going but it would certainly be away from the Capitol and their shit.

"Mum!" I'd call out every few minutes when we were far out of reach and in a place of the woods that I'd never seen before. After a while, Mrs. Everdeen took Prim from me and I kept my eyes opened for any trace of them.

Nothing. We spent the entire day wandering around, desperetely searching for a sign or anything that would at least let me know they were okay. But the Fates clearly don't like me.

After another hour of searching, I stopped.

"It's no use. You're exhausted and I shouldn't be dragging you around like this."

Mrs. Everdeen placed a hand on my shoulder.

"No. We'll keep searching." But I shook my head.

"No. You need to sleep."

"You do too, Gale. We will find them."

At that moment, I never understood why Katniss didn't trust her mother. This woman had been strong through everything ; her daughter's reaping, the first Hunger Games, The second, and now this.

We decided to sleep beside a small set of oak trees in the north of the forest. Near the ruins of District 13.

Prim fell asleep first, with her mother stroking her hair as she slept. Mrs. Everdeen slumped against the tree and snored for a while. I sat there beside them, hoping that maybe suddenly my mother's silhoette would croos the tree and miraculously, we'd all be okay but as I said before, I'm definetely not lucky.

Sleep only came to me out of exhaustion. Were I not so tired, I would have lay awake, hoping to see anything of help. Though I did get sleep, it seemed only too short as someone shook me awake.

"Son. Wake up."

It was a guy.

I spoke groggily as my eyes opened.

"It's him. It's them."

Beside me, Prim breathed in shock.

Four men stood over us. The one who had woken me was smiling down on us.

"Don't worry. We're here to help. Gale Hawthorne?"

I nodded.

"The Mockingjay is safe."

"What?"

"The mockingjay. Katniss Everdeen."

"She's okay?"

"We made sure she got out."

"How?"

"Explanations later."

They shook Mrs. Everdeen awake as I breathed a sigh of relief.

She was safe.

**Final Chapter next. Aww. I really likes this story.**

**Oh, tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

They'd managed to save Katniss, Beetee, Finnick and Haymitch. Apparently, some of the tributes had set up a plan of escape without Katniss knowing but clearly it was all based around her. Beetee, Finnick and Haymitch had all improved after a while but Katniss was still unconscious after shooting an arrow into the force field and broke the arena. We'd all gone in to see her. Not to talk, she hadn't woken, but just to see for ourselves that it was true. I was amazed to see her. Part of me was still upset about the fact that my family was missing but now that there was a chance to reclaim our country, I knew I'd find them.

Prim hardly left her side. Her mother had to drag her away just so she would eat something. I stayed. It was funny, watching her sleep. She smiled. She spoke as well though it was mostly gibberish but I caught the odd word.

"12, Arena, Snow," Crap like that.

Her breathing was inconstant. They were worried about that quite a lot. It was easy to hear and even Prim noticed. But they said in a few hours, she'd wake and we'd be on our way to freedom basically.

It took longer than a few hours. Two days past before her breathing was exactly normal which was seriously weird. That's when I noticed his absence. I know what you're thinking, how could I be so blind as to not notice that Peeta wasn't here? To tell you the truth, I don't know. It just never came up in conversation until I asked one of the guards.

"Where's Peeta? I mean, did he get out?" It was for her sake that I asked. If she woke up and no one had a clue as to where he was, she'd be devastated. The guard considered this.

"Our main focus was to get her out. We didn't have time for detours. I'm afraid, Peeta Mellark is being held captive by the Capitol for information though he has none." His voice was rough but then it softened.

"Look, I'm sorry Son, but there's really nothing we can do. I'm sorry about your friend."

"He's not my.... yeah. Fine." I walked back into to the room where Prim and Mrs. Everdeen were waiting.

"They say she should wake today but there not sure on timing."

Her voice was happy and I joined in with their smiles.

* * *

That night was busy. The guards checked on her every few minutes until her breathing sounded completely normal. Her hands moved and her fingers twitched.

Then her neck stretched upward.

"Hey! She's waking up!" I shouted for a guard. Prim and were sleeping so they decided not to wake them up until the morning.

Her mouth moved slightly.

"Gale?" Her voice was soft. I smiled.

"Hey Catnip."

"Where? What happened?"

I took a deep breath. She was not going to like this.

"Well, there was a plan to get you guys out of the arena. When you shot the force field, you were saved with Haymitch, Beetee and Finnick."

Her mouth formed a question but I cut across.

"They're taking us to District 13."

"Peeta?"

The word haunted me. I inhaled quickly.

"The Capitol has taken Enobaria and Johanna. And Peeta."

"No. No, they can't have...."

"It's not certain but..."

"That sick, sadistic, insane, fucking BASTARD!" She screamed.

I nodded with her. Another sudden realisation hit her.

"Where are my family?" Her question was begging, afraid that something else had been taken from her.

I breathed a sigh of relief as it was an easy question for me to answer.

"They're fine. I got them out in time."

It was the wrong thing to say. Clearly it had sparked a curiosity in her and would lead to a question I didn't want to answer.

How could I tell her? 'Oh yeah, sorry Katniss but you know the Sick, sadistic, insane, fucking bastard? Yeah well, he ordered an attack on District 12 and had it bombed so that nearly everyone we grew up with or next to has died, you should get some sleep' oh yeah, that'd work.

"What? What do you mean 'got out'?" Her question was said in a voice that couldn't be swayed from this certain subject. I couldn't lie to her, I knew that. I wouldn't lie to her.

"What happened to District 12?" She asked me and gripped my shirt. I took another deep breath and spoke as calmly as I could and hoped her reaction wouldn't be crushed.

"Katniss," I whispered, "There is no District 12."

Her expression changed. I brushed a small bit of hair out of her face but her expression didn't change. Instead, she sat up and stared straight into my eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"The Capitol bombed it."

Her gaze broke and her head fell.

"It's my fault. I started this. If I hadn't eaten those dumb berries, no one would be in this mess."

Then I got mad.

"What're you talking about? You're the reason people are strong enough to defy this ruling and take their freedom! Yes it's your fault, your fault that people are about to brave it and fight!"

Her head tilted upward slightly. I calmed down slightly.

"I'll get your mum and Prim." I offered and she gave me a weak smile.

Prim bounced into the room and followed her in with a big smile for her daughter.

"Katniss."

I decided it was sort of a 'family-moment' so I walked out but not before I heard spoke to her daughter.

"I'm so proud of you. Your Father would be so proud too."

For a second, I couldn't help thinking that something good had happened in the midst of terror.

**Did you like it?**

**Reviews are practically my own personal brand of heroin (Not Bella!)**

**So please tell us what you thought. **


End file.
